


The Same Color

by Wallflower511



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, HyungHyuk - Freeform, Long hair Minhyuk, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minhyuk paints, Painter Minhyuk, Romantic Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower511/pseuds/Wallflower511
Summary: A light Sunday morning where Hyungwon finds his Boyfriend painting and a soft proposal."Hyungwon couldn't tell which was supposed to be the painting. From the big glass windows of the gallery, the sunlight blessed both Minhyuk and his painting. There were a alot of colours around."
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	The Same Color

It's a light Sunday morning. Hyungwon woke up by sunlight hitting his face. Slow wind blowing the white curtain away from the window pane. He stretched his hands in search of his boyfriend only to hit an empty bed. He hates waking up to an empty bed. 

Deprived of morning kisses or cuddles Hyungwon left the bed in sole mission of finding his boyfriend. 

The first thing he saw on the side table was a sticky note which said "Good Morning Beautiful. Stop pouting Mr grumpy beans and brush your teeth".

Hyungwon acomplies with a smile. Missing his boyfriend but still doing as instructed. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and it's then when he noticed the 2nd note praising him.

"Good boy, my baby listens to me so well" which made him crack up louder than the last one. In this relationship, either Minhyuk was being a baby or was babying Hyungwon. There was no in between. Hyungwon doesn't mind either ways.

His stomach grumbled reminding him of breakfast. He went towards the kitchen skipping stairs in search of food and a boyfriend and on the entrance to the kitchen he found the 3rd note. 

"How many times have I told you not to skip stairs. Just because you are tall, doesn't mean you won't fall." The note said, Making Hyungwon laugh. His laugh echoing in the empty kitchen. 

It's then that he noticed the tray of breakfast prepared by his loving boyfriend obviously. Two toast and an omelette with a cup of coffee Everything just like Hyungwon likes. He loved how Minhyuk knew him in and out. After finishing the second toast and the calmed down hunger he just wanted to find his boyfriend. He stood up sipping his coffee to run to find Minhyuk but the note below the coffee cup said otherwise.

"Finish the omelette Hyungwonah~ there is no hurry on a Sunday morning." He sat back in his chair shaking his head at the note with smile. He finished his breakfast just as his boyfriend wanted him to and as he sprinted towards to living room, saw the 5th note

"I am thinking of you Hyungwonah~"

By now he new where his boyfriend was. He went to the attached gallery and workplace of his boyfriend where he knew like every Sunday morning. He'd be painting. 

Hyungwon couldn't tell which was supposed to be the painting, Minhyuk or canvas. From the big glass windows of the gallery, the sunlight blessed both Minhyuk and his painting. There were a alot of colours around. Minhyuk had half the side of gallery covered with white sheets which at places had stains of different colors. 

Minhyuk stood with a paint brush working on an almost done whale. His long hair held together by a paint brush in a messy beautiful bun. While he concentrated, a few wild strands of hair falling in his face longer than his chin. They didn't seem to trouble Minhyuk though as he continued painting with a secret smile like something only he knew and also told the whale. He wore a green apron over his white shirt and blue jeans and Hyungwon thought he was the most beautiful thing ever. If only he could draw, he'd draw him over and over and over.

Hyungwon Finally walked towards his boyfriend, his footsteps announcing his presence as Minhyuk seemingly broke from a stance to look at Hyungwon from the whale and smiled. Hyungwon approached him tucking the strand of Minhyuk's hair behind his ear.

"I hate waking up to an empty bed. I'm grumpy whole day because of it" He said pulling Minhyuk closer to him by his waist. The color stains on Minhyuk's apron was now on Hyungwons white T-shirt and grey pjs. He didn't seem to mind.

"Oh that's bad. What if I'm not there to wake up beside you?" Minhyuk said bringing his arms around Hyungwons neck. He liked teasing Hyungwon but some jokes weren't really funny Hyungwon thought. 

"Why? Are you going somewhere?" 

"No, not yet. But why would you assume that I'll stay forever?"

"Coz I'll keep you. I ain't letting you go" Hyungwon leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. He captured Minhyuk's lips in his and Minhyuk let him. Hyungwon took the paint brush out of Minhyuk's hair to let it fall so that he could have a better hold on it. He loved playing with his hair which was longer than his shoulder. Hyungwon gave it a little tugged playfully to tilt his face to have a better access for Him to kiss.

"Don't talk about going anywhere okay?" Hyungwon said planting kisses from his jawline to neck. But he didn't notice Minhyuk's paint brush came brushing his cheeks with color and untill Hyungwon realized what was happening Minhyuk slipped through his hands. His laugh flowing through the gallery, while Hyungwon tried to catch him. Hyungwon was a little distracted from Minhyuk's flowing hair when he stepped on the white partition, bring it down which Minhyuk had hiding half the gallery. 

Both of them froze at their places, their laughter vanishing suddenly. Half the gallery had Hyungwon on different canvases, big, small, in different color, light soft, dark , pastel, with a bonus note which said, 

"Would you marry me? You'll get to keep me" Minhyuk peeked at Hyungwon's face and he could see the tears in his eyes ready to spill. He was glad. 

"Yes...yes" was all he could manage while Hyungwon turned to Minhyuk to pull him towards himself but stumbled to the ground taking Minhyuk with him because of the white sheet, spilling the box of blue paint on both of them while he kissed his future husband. But it's okay since They were covered in the same color.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or come say hie to me at  
> Twitter: @ feel_05_n0thing  
> Tumblr: @ thetrashdreamer


End file.
